


An Alien Presence

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: The Bed - The Life and Loves [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alcohol, BFFs, Bloody Doomed, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Moneypenny is a bad influence, nothing will ever be the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Never trust a Moneypenny with fruity cocktail concoctions.





	An Alien Presence

Q stirred, attempted to open his eyes.  Winced at the streaming sunlight glaring through his window.  He let out a long drawn out groan and considered that dying might be a good idea about now.

What the hell had he been thinking?  He didn’t drink much. Certainly didn’t partake of group drinking sessions with work colleagues following a rough day.  

But he couldn’t say no.

You just didn’t say no to Eve Moneypenny apparently.  Though he had, he was sure of it. Often and repeatedly.  

Yet somehow he was now lying in his bed wishing the world was significantly less sunny and the brass band marching through his head was considerably less enthusiastic.

There had been wine.  And then cocktails. And then shots.  Lots and lots of shots. At some point there had been a greasy, pizza with added garlic sauce (Q’s stomach lurched and he tried to recall how far away his bathroom was) and then a taxi, giggling, being rude and funny and sliding to the floor outside his flat while someone else tried to hit the keyhole target with his key.

Moneypenny.  Miss-bloody-Moneypenny had brought him home.  A groan that was not his from the other side of the bed.  

Q froze.

Q cautiously rolled over.  Not as if he could have moved any quicker for fear his stomach would revolt... and every possible minuscule move made his head explode.   And there, on the opposite side of his bed, having taken possession of most of his duvet was Eve Moneypenny herself. Clad in only her under garments. 

“Oh god...” he moaned both hands covering his eyes not only to block out the light but Moneypenny... 

almost naked... 

in his bed...

Bloody Fuck... was he naked?  His hands flew to cover himself just in case but discover he had his pants and button down still on. 

“I believe the term you should be using is goddess.”  Moneypenny huffed at him. 

Q suddenly skittered off the bed. Much to the regret of his head, which decided to lurch off balance. The room spun , sending his stomach into an uproar,  and brought him to a sitting position on the floor. 

“Oh god... we didn’t... you... I...” he waved a hand in the air in her direction.  “Was so pissed....”

Moneypenny crawled over to his side of the bed, peering down at him where he slumped on the bedroom floor, smirk wide on her face.

“Oh god no...” he muttered again her look convinced him now more than ever that they had...

“Scared?  No... idiot... don’t worry your girlie bits virginity is still in tack.   I do have some standards. Wouldn’t take advantage of my new BFF gay boy who was a totally alcohol impaired. We really need to upgrade your drinking skills.” Moneypenny, flashing a huge not hungover anymore smile at him (how could she feel so good),  reached out to him to pull him back into bed. “You, however, owe me a huge breakfast after our brilliant girlfriend night out.” 

His stomach lurched again. 

Oh god... he was doomed.  

Bloody Doomed.  

He’d been abducted and adopted by the now ruling queen of MI6…. and now they were “girlfriends”. 

Life would never be the same. 

 


End file.
